bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зоммари Руро
| Пол = Мужской | Рост = 196 см | Вес = 100 кг | Бывшая фракция = Армия арранкаров Айзена | Бывшая должность = Седьмой Эспада | Бывшая команда = Эспада | Бывшая база = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Ресуррексион = Брухерия | Дебют в манге = Глава 244 (том 28) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 145 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Versus Crusade | Японский голос = Тайтен Кусуноки | Английский голос = Грег Иглз (серия 145), Нил Каплан (серия 197+) }} |Зомари Руру:}} — эспада в армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность Зоммари является высоким, мускулистым, темнокожим Арранкаром с большими губами, по сравнению с другими. Его отверстие пустого и татуировку Эспады не видно, но остатки его маски состоят из ряда костных шипов по гребню головы, образуя нечто похожее на ирокез так же он носит серьги в форме черепа и толстое, костное ожерелье, однако не ясно, ожерелье также часть его пустого или просто украшение. Это дает ему своего рода внешний вид знахаря. Он также лысый и имеет золотисто-желтые глаза. Зоммари носит, что-то похожее на камзол с большим вырезом на груди, как и у всей Эспады белого цвета. Его сандалии напоминают традиционную обувь боевых искусств. Зоммари имеет три треугольных татуировки на его подбородке. Он также имеет четыре линии, идущие вниз со лба прямо над глазами, которые заканчиваются точками, напоминая восклицательные знаки. Это по обе стороны головы, дав ему в общей сложности восемь линий. Характер Зоммари - спокойный и рассудительный, он мало разговаривал до встречи с Бьякуей Кучики. Очевидно, Зоммари нравилось находится в таком безмятежном состоянии ума, потому его комната выглядит как зал для медитаций. Он испытывал большое уважение к Айзену Соске, перед смертью выкрикнув хвалу в его адрес. Но даже несмотря на свой характер, он люто ненавидел шинигами - он считал их высокомерными из-за того, что они убивают Пустых, просто потому что считали их злыми. Однако, он считал что Пустые могут убивать людей если им это надо, не считая себя при это лицемерным. Одно из самых видных черт Зоммари было его высокомерие. Несмотря на его уравновешенное самообладание, он - фанатичный человек, который рассматривал Бьякую как равного, недооценивая его способности. Каждый раз, когда Зоммари брал под контроль сражение с Бьякуей, он оставался спокойным и утвердительным в его воображаемом превосходстве, но, когда он сам был пойман в беспомощной ситуации, его спокойствие уходило на нет, он злился, потому что считал это несправедливым. Его настойчивость при доказательстве своего превосходства, не зная до конца возможности противника, стоила ему жизни. Силы и способности Мастер Сонидо: Будучи Арранкаром, Зоммари имеет все сопутствующие способности. Тем не менее, он называет себя самым быстрым Эспадой. Несмотря на то, что данный титул не доказан, скорость Зоммари достаточно велика, чтобы долгое время идти в ногу с одним из мастеров Шунпо Бьякуей Кучики, и даже заставить его использовать техники, которые он принципиально не хотел использовать. Хемелос Сонидо: Зоммари утверждает, что даже если он сделает пару лишних шагов, то сможет создать псведо-клона. Он сравнивает эту способность с фокусами. Этот "фокус" используется для того, чтобы удивить оппонента. Так же Руро говорит, что число псевдо-клонов не ограничивается двумя; Зоммари может создать до пяти псевдо-клонов. Он использует эту технику для неожиданных и разнонаправленных атак. Эти псевдо-клоны настолько реалистичны, что даже способны имитировать кровь в случае ранения. | en = Great Spiritual Power: As the Seventh Espada, he contains enough spiritual power to be above most non-Espada Arrancar. His Reiatsu is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 197 Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. However, he holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. While unproven, his speed is great enough to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled Shunpo masters in Soul Society, for a period of time, and even force him to use some high-level Shunpo techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-16 *'Gemelos Sonído' : He states that increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones; the number of clones produced through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique for diversion, substitution and multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they can bleed after getting attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-16 }} Духовный меч . Раздел не написан. :*'Амор': Используя глаза на своём теле, Зоммари может взять под контроль один объект на каждый глаз. Он, как правило, проводит различные жесты руками, когда делает это. Амор начинается, когда Зоммари фиксирует взгляд одного или нескольких из его многочисленных глаз на конкретные цели. Зрачок будет расширяться, и глаз будет светиться фиолетовым. Когда Зоммари управляет каким-либо объектом, на данном объекте появится татуировка в форме солнца, давая Зоммари полный контроль над объектом. Когда Амор попадает на конечность врага, Зоммари отключает соединение мозга с этой частью тела, получая полный контроль. Каждый глаз может взять под контроль только один объект. Если Амор попадёт на голову человека, то Зоммари возьмёт контроль над всем его телом. По своей природе эта способность аналогична Кидо, и, таким образом, ей можно противодействовать с помощью соответствующих средств, таких как блокировка взгляда Зоммари с помощью Бакудо №81. :* : У Ресуррексиона Зоммари так же есть оборонительная техника, в которой нижняя половина Рессурексиона превращается в полную симметричную сферу, которая охватывает всё тело Зоммари. Эта техника была в состоянии выдержать мощную атаку Банкая Бьякуи Кучики, которая полностью уничтожила большое здание, в котором они боролись. Однако, эта техника отключает все активные глаза на теле Зоммари. Появление в других проектах Раздел не написан. Интересные факты *Аспектом смерти Зоммари является опьянение. Цитаты Раздел не написан. Ссылки Навигация de:Zommari Rureaux en:Zommari Rureaux es:Zommari Rureaux fr:Zommari Leroux Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Мастера сонидо Категория:Умершие